


Not as Planned

by TheAssassinLover



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Isabela being Isabela, Snark, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/TheAssassinLover
Summary: Hawkes proposal didn't exactly go as planned. In fact, it didn't get to happen at all.





	

“We should get married.” Hawke turned to stare at Isabela as though she had grown an extra head. “What? I’m tired of all these stuck up nobles looking at me like I’m a piece of trash on the ground.” She continued as though speaking of the weather. “I figure if we’re married they might back off a bit. Just forget what I said about marriage before.” Her gazed moved to her lover. “Are you going to answer or just keep gawking?”

“You…I…” Hawke sighed and shook his head. “I planned out this super romantic proposal and you just ruined it by beating me to whole proposing thing.” He said finally. 

“You and a romantic proposal to me?” Isabela laughed. “For all you know it could have just scared me off. I’m not one for all the sentimental aspects of a relationship, you know that.”

“Yes well, I thought we could keep one tradition. Though I suppose I should have known better.” Hawke replied walking towards her.

Isabela smirked at him. “Is that a yes then?” She asked tracing the collar of his shirt.

“I suppose so Isabela, but you have to get a longer dress. That’s something I am not budging on.” Hawke said kissing her firmly.

“Ugh fine. It would have been entertaining to see the Chantry Sisters’ faces, though.”

“You’re probably not wrong about that.”


End file.
